Gabumon's Coat
by Agent Ninety-Nine
Summary: Is it only shyness that makes Gabumon wear a fur coat when other Digimon run around in the buff? After Matt fights with Tai and leaves the group, Gabby reveals all...


_(This story takes place the night after Matt leaves the group in the ep 'The Ultimate Clash'. This is the first Digimon fic I ever wrote and I hadn't seen many episodes. I've made some corrections but bits might still be screwy.)_

Matt? 

Hey, pssst - _Matt_! You awake? 

It's me, Gabumon. Can I, er, talk to you for a while? I'm feeling kind of blue. 

What do you mean I'm always kind of blue? Oh ha ha, Matt, very funny. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. My coat. 

I swore I'd never take my fur off. But I did it for you once, Matt, and now I'm going to do it again. 

All right, Matt, you can stop playing 'The Stripper' on your harmonica now... 

There. What do I look like? Nothing on earth? Thanks a bunch! I mean which other Digimon? 

Agumon. Yeah. 

Matt, haven't you ever wondered why I wear this thing, when all the others' Digimon wander round in the buff? Because I'm shy? Well, yes. But that's only half the reason. 

Matt - Agumon and I are brothers. More than that. Twins. 

The data that was meant to form one digiegg split and became two. There were to be seven DigiDestined - seven's the magic number, right? - but now there were monsters for eight. 

Botamon, Agumon's Baby form, hatched out before I did. He was the older twin, the stronger. He was our leader on File Island, organised all our games, decided what we were going to do. And I resented it. He was only a few minutes older than I was - what gave him the right to order me about? I'd fight him, but he always beat me. And the others would take his side, because...well, because he was in the right and I was being horrible. But I always felt it was because he was the leader. 

And because he was to be the leader's Digimon. Boy was I mad when I found that out. Oh, Matt - I'm really happy to be with you. Believe me, I wouldn't swap you for any other human. But back then we hadn't met you guys, and we just knew that Tai would be the leader and Koromon would be his Digimon. And I burned with resentment. 

It got worse when we first digivolved to our rookie forms. Agumon looked just like me, and where we were different, he was _better_. His eyes were green; mine were boring old brown. My colouring looked pale and washed-out next to his, and I had this stupid horn and a weird pattern on my stomach. When I saw how we looked together, I fled. 

I'd run away before, but I never got very far. The island was small, and in my In-Training form I was weak. Gennai would come and find me, or, worse, Koromon and the others would look for me. When they found me Koromon would give me this big lecture on staying with the group, and how we were needed to save the DigiWorld. 

Sounds familiar, huh? Yes. Because your world and the DigiWorld are images of each other, my DigiDestined was to be the leader's rival. You, Matt. You're Tai's friend, but you resent him too. Yet if anything happened to him your heart would break. In fact, you can't do without him. Just like me and Agumon. 

Anyway, this time I ran further than I'd gone before. I got to the sea. Over the water I could see land on the horizon, and I decided to set off for it. If I reached the shore, I'd be away from the others forever. If I didn't make it - who'd miss me? After all, they'd still have _Koromon_. 

I started swimming. I'd never done it before, and I wasn't very good at it. Water went up my nose and into my eyes and ears. It was cold, far colder than I'd ever been. Still I kept going. Now I couldn't see File Island. But the mainland wasn't getting any closer. I realised I wasn't going to make it. 

My paws were numb. I paddled for as long as I could, but I seemed to be getting heavier and heavier. My head went under once, then twice, then I sank into the black depths. My lungs were full of water, and I passed out. 

I woke up on a beach, back in my In-Training form, Tsunomon. I coughed up some water and looked around to see where I was. So this was the mainland? It was so _big_! I picked myself up, shivering a little, and started to explore my new world. 

Suddenly the sand next to me heaved and shook, and a giant monster rose up out of it. I know now that it was Scorpiomon. Then I just knew that it was the biggest, scariest Digimon I'd ever seen. He picked me up in his powerful claws and took me to a damp cave among the rocks, littered with clam shells. He gave me some raw fish to eat, which I didn't fancy much, then slithered out, rolling a massive boulder over the entrance so I couldn't escape. I would have been glad to see any of my friends right then - even Koromon. _Especially_ Koromon; I had to admit he was clever, and good in a tight corner. 

When Scorpiomon came back he started to ask me questions. He talked about the DigiDestined, and told me I was on the wrong side; the Dark Masters were all-powerful, and they were going to win the coming battle. He told me that I would understand this because I was so much smarter than the others, especially Koromon. 

I began to wonder. After all, I'd never been off File Island; this was all new to me. And this gigantic Digimon didn't look like he could be stopped by a bunch of human kids and eight rookies. 

I spent a sleepless night on the hard, cold rocks. The next morning Scorpiomon decided to take me out for some fresh air, and put me on a chain. He dragged me behind him, making me dig for clams in the sand and catch fish in the rockpools. He feasted on what I had caught, and I got the leftovers - there weren't many, his appetite matched his size. 

When Scorpiomon was done eating, he decided to teach me a few things. He suddenly turned on me, claws raised as if he were about to attack. I felt myself digivolve into Gabumon. Scorpiomon stopped, looking pleased. 

"I can help you digivolve to your Champion and Ultimate forms too," he told me, smirking, "if you promise to fight on my side." 

I agreed before I fully realised what he was saying. To be an Ultimate Digimon! I wanted it more than anything. 

From then on my days took the same pattern as they stretched into weeks, then months. In the morning I would work for Scorpiomon, in the afternoon he would train me. I learned to block, to dodge, and to use my Blue Blaster attack. With so much exercise and not enough food I was growing lean and mean. I didn't look like Agumon any more - I doubt he would even have recognised his twin. 

One day I was catching a few minutes' sleep while Scorpiomon fed when I was woken by a noise. My eyes blinked open and I saw Scorpiomon clutching a Digimon in his huge clammy fingers, just as he had held me when I first arrived on the mainland. 

"Follow me," rumbled Scorpiomon, slithering over the sand to where sharp rocks made a natural arena. This was where I trained. He dropped the Digimon in the middle of the ring of boulders and pushed me in after it. 

I stood face-to-face with the stranger. He stood on four legs, and his features were hidden by the striped fur coat he wore, its fierce-looking purple claws shielding his hands. 

- Don't interrupt, Matt! All in good time. You sure know how to spoil a good story! 

I hadn't quite forgotten my manners, so I held out a paw. "Hi! I'm Gabumon!" "I...I am Lougaroumon," said the other. What I could see of his face looked terrified. 

"Fight him, Gabumon!" rumbled Scorpiomon. "If you want to eat tonight. Show me what you have learned!" 

I growled. At last, a real opponent! It didn't need the threat of starvation to make me attack; after weeks of being cooped up, having to practise my skills on rocks and trees, I had a worthy enemy. 

"Blue Blaster!" I yelled, knocking Lougaroumon off his feet. He staggered up. 

"Wind Howl!" he countered, pointing his claws at me. I was hit by a rush of cold air that encased me in solid ice. I punched my way out, roaring with fury, and threw myself at the enemy. Lougaroumon fell and I knelt on his chest, looking to Scorpiomon for approval. But the giant shook his fist angrily. 

"Kill him, you fool!" 

I hesitated, looking into Lougaroumon's terrified eyes. I couldn't do it, Matt. I was half-crazed with hunger and rage, but I still wasn't going to kill anyone. That wasn't the way Gennai had taught us. I stood up, backed away. The other Digimon lay still, trembling. 

Scorpiomon roared. "You aren't ready to fight for the Dark Masters! You're too stupid ever to join our side. You have too much honour. I shall destroy you now!" He surged into the arena. 

Lougaroumon was back up now. "Gabumon - you're one of the DigiDestined's Digimon! You must get back to the others - you're going to be important. They need you, Gabumon." 

I wanted nothing more than to get back to Gennai and my friends. But how could I escape Scorpiomon? 

"Blue Blaster!" No good; I had trained against Scorpiomon, he knew every move I could make. He dodged my feeble attack and his fist shot through air towards me, ready to cut me in two. 

But Lougaroumon got there first. His Wind Howl surrounded Scorpiomon, who squealed in pain. "Twin Sword!" he gasped. The blast crackled towards us. Lougaroumon was hit by the full force of the attack and flew past me, dropping in a crumpled heap. Unable to move, I screwed my eyes tight shut and waited for my turn. 

It never came. Lougaroumon's Wind Howl had frozen Scorpiomon in his tracks, and the huge Digimon lay motionless. I let out the breath I had been holding and ran over to the wounded Lougaroumon. 

The wounded Digimon's eyes were glazing over. "Gabumon...get back...go home," he whispered.   
"I won't leave you," I told him.   
"I'm dying, Gabumon. But I have done my job. You're safe, and one day you will save our whole world. You and Agumon...and the others..." The eyes behind the fur closed.   
"No!" I shook him, and he muttered, "Digimon never die...Primary Village..." 

Then he was gone. Only the fur coat remained, soaked and limp on the sand. Choking back a sob, I picked it up and put it on my own back. 

I had to get home. It had been Lougaroumon's dying wish for me to get back to my friends, to await the DigiDestined. I was stronger than when I came to the mainland, and the swim back was no problem. My instinct led me straight to File Island. 

I met Bakumon first. He was larking about in the shallow water, playing with the fish. He stared. 

"Who are _you_?" he squeaked, astonished. I picked him up and hugged him. 

"It's me - Gabumon!" 

"Nice coat!" Bakumon grinned. Then the others were all around me. 

"Is it really you?" Koromon asked, looking up at me. I looked at my reflection in the water. I still had yellowy skin and a strange mark on my stomach, but my puny arms were covered by the thick fur coat with its purple claws. The fur covered my head, giving me fearsome fangs and cute shaggy ears. I realised it made me feel different as well as look different - I had more confidence, and I wasn't in the shadow of Agumon any more. I was me! 

As I looked, I started the transformation back to Tsunomon. Koromon and the others bounded forward joyfully, convinced now that it really was their friend. The coat was gone, but I knew it would be back when I digivolved - it was part of me now, as was Lougaroumon. That day, I realised I didn't have to compare myself with my brother all the time. I could be someone in my own right. 

When you and the others came, Agumon and I were working side by side, and my resentment faded. But it was still there. Agumon was the first to digivolve into his Champion, Ultimate and Mega forms, after all. I was always lagging behind. And when you and Tai clashed I was always willing you to defeat him and take over as the leader. Then I'd be top Digimon. Though I knew it was wrong, I was overjoyed when you challenged him. That's why I encouraged you. I wanted to defeat Agumon. I wanted to kill him. 

Yes. When we were fighting in our Mega forms, it took me right back to when we were Koromon and Tsunomon, squabbling over what game we wanted to play or whose sandwich had more cheese. I caught him off guard, and I was enjoying hurting him. _Enjoying_ it! But he would have won, Matt. He's still stronger than me. If we hadn't been interrupted, I would have been badly beaten. Or, more likely, Wargreymon would have stopped as soon as I went down, helped me up and forgiven me. I never could stand that. 

I was glad when you decided to go off on your own. I couldn't have looked my fellow-Digimon in the eye just then. I wanted to slink away and be alone. But as you held me to your chest and told the others that you'd be fine because you had me, I realised I had something Agumon doesn't, and never will. 

You, Matt. 

I was so lonely before you came. And now - you realise we haven't been apart for a single day, in over a year? I've never been that close to someone before. I never had a best friend. 

Matt, I'm going to help you every way I can. I'll be with you every step of your journey. I know you'll find what you're looking for. Then we'll rejoin the others, and look out Dark Masters! Meanwhile, I've got you all to myself for a change. I don't have to share you with Tai or TK - it's just you and me, buddy. Facing challenges, exploring, learning, growing. Together. 

It's going to be great. 


End file.
